Hatchback style vehicles typically include a peripheral hatch opening disposed about a rearward dorsal side thereof. A unitary hatchback member is pivotally attached to the vehicle and articulated between a closed position sealably engaging the peripheral hatch opening and an open position for permitting access to the vehicle storage space through the hatch opening.
Many hatchback style vehicles are styled so as to attract the sports car minded driving enthusiast. Such sports cars typically include T-type removable roof panels or Targa style removable roof panels in order to provide an open air, or convertible, feeling for the passengers in the vehicle. However, because such hatchback style sport vehicles are enclosed from the T-type or Targa-style roof panel opening rearward, i.e., in the hatchback area, the occupants of the vehicle are not impressed with an open air feeling. As a result, hatchback style sport vehicles having a unitary hatchback are not as enjoyable to drive and are not as attractive to new and used sport vehicle buyers when compared with similarly situated fully convertible sport vehicles.